Usagi's Wish
by solarmoonprincess
Summary: After being verbally beaten by the inner's, Usagi makes a wish. What if the Silver Crystal made that wish.
1. The Wish

Author's notes: I don't care who read the story. I just want see a finished story.   
If you like it tell me why and if not tell again why. I don't own Sailor Moon or Dragon  
Ball Z. By the way the brillant lady who created Sailor Moon loves fanfiction.  
  
The Big Wish  
  
Usagi ran home from another verbal beating for the inner's. She climbed the tree  
near her bedroom window and jumped into her bed. She cried, not the wails she used to  
do but a silent sob. 'Why do they do this to me, I have raised my grades to low A's. I  
don't trip any more. Why did the enemy have to come now?' Usagi thought.  
Luna look at her chrage with concern. She wasn't at the study session. After  
seeing Usagi change so much, they became close, because Luna started to encourage to  
do better. Usagi seemed to flourised under positive than negative encouragement. 'Why  
can't the Senshi see this.' Luna crept up to Usagi and snuggled up againist her. Usagi  
responded by sitting up and looking at her guardin.  
"Luna, what do I need to do to get them to respect me. Ami has the brains,  
Makato the muscle, Rei the mind control, and Mina has the personality. I don't think  
they will respect me until I has beaten them at their strength." Usagi told the balck cat.  
"Usagi, you have alot of potential, you are still learning. I am extremely happy  
that you have improved and watching you grow into the future ruler of this planet. But I  
don't think they understand that." Luna tried to explain to Usagi.  
"You know what I wish," Usagi began. "I want strength, not just eh muscle kind,  
but the kind that a leader needs, the kind I see in my future self. She is so compose when  
I saw her and I could see in Chibi-Usa. But I don't think the inner's want that."  
"Usagi, the inner's will figure it out sooner or later." Luna said with a yawn.   
"We should get some sleep if we want to have energy to fight the enemy."  
"Ok, Luna, goodnight." Usagi said as she changed into her pajamas.  
Little did she know the silver crystal started to ficker and with a flash of light the  
the girl and her cat dissappeared. 


	2. Strange New World

Author's notes: Again I do not own Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z.  
  
New World   
  
  
Usagi woke up to find Luna staring at her. She looked and around and started to  
panic.   
"Luna did I get kidnapped or something? I think I would woken up if I was  
carried!" a terrified Usagi said.  
"Calm down Usagi, it's okay lets walk around. We seem to be in a forest. Let's  
try to contact the scouts, maybe Ami can pinpoint your position."  
Usagi reached into her subspace pocket and pulled her pink commicater and hit  
the all calls button. There was just static. This really made things worse. Before Usagi  
started to panic again, Luna said, "Look, Usagi, maybe the commucator is not working  
right now. Turn into sailor Moon and let's fly around."  
A few seconds later Sailor Moon appeared. She flexed her wings. She scooped  
up Luna and lifted up. Sailor Moon flew while Luna observed their surroundings. Luna  
spotted a house and as they made their descent Sailor Moon was surrounded by three  
guys. They all had black hair and did not look happy. Moon shot up but the three guys  
followed her up and everywhere she wanted to go with no effort.  
'Who are these people, they have no wings and can fly. Damn it, maybe I should  
land and try to talk to them.' Usagi thought. With that she gently landed on the ground  
and made a deep respectful bow the oldest looking man.  
The man started to talk. "Who are you and why are you here?"  
Moon still scared. "I am lost, I fell asleep and woke up in this forest and wanted  
to find out where I am. I am the senshi of the Moon. I am not here to harm anyone,  
where I come from I protect innocents."  
The man kinda stared at her and said, "You are in the black forest, in Japan. If  
you will power down will help you."  
Moon looked at the man and closed her eyes and searched his heart and found it  
pure. She then did the same for the others, they all seem okay. She looked at Luna and  
then detransformed. "This is my civilian form my name is Usagi Tuskino and this is my  
guardian Luna."  
The oldest smile and said, "I am Goku, these are my son, Gohan and Goten. You  
look like you need a place to stay come home with us and then we can take you to the  
city tomorrow." and as he notice her clothing, "I am sure we have some more appropriate  
clothing at the house."  
Usagi looked down and realized that she was still her pajamas. Goku picked her  
up and Gohan took Luna and they flew to the house Usagi first saw. Usagi walked in and  
saw very angry lady and she started yelling.  
"Goku why did you disappear like that and taking Goten with you. He needs to  
study." she yelled.  
"Chi-chi, I am sorry we felt a powerful person and had to investigate. We found   
a lost girl, her name is Usagi and she will be our guest tonight." Goku told his upset  
wife, then he turned to Usagi and said, "Usagi this is Chi-Chi, my wife. I will find some  
clothes for you, since you are not her size."  
The three men quickly left the room and Usagi stayed quiet she did not want to  
pissed off the lady.  
"I am sorry, Usagi, they leave and never tell me where they are going." Chi-Chi  
told her young visitor.  
Goku came back with something orange in his hands. "This is the only thing I  
can find that will fit, it use to belong to Gohan, but you can have it for now."  
Usagi kinda stare at it and thanked them for the clothing and was lead to the room  
she would be staying at for the night. The outfit fit pretty good, dispite being a guys. She  
walked out and Chi-Chi had finished lunch and the guys were eating fast. 'Wow they eat  
like me.' Usagi thought.  
"Usagi, come and have some food, but you better eat quick or it will be all gone."   
Chi-Chi told her guest.  
Usagi sat down and started eating as fast as the three saiyans. They didn't notice  
either. At the end of the meal, Goku motioned for Goten and Gohan to follow him. It  
was time for Goten to pratice. Chi-Chi questioned Goku about where they were going  
and found out. Then Usagi spoke up.   
"Goku, may I watch you guys?"   
"Sure, if you can keep up with us on the way to our spot." Goku replied.  
"Fine, okay, let's go." Usagi said and she pulled out her locket and turned into  
sailor Moon.  
Goku and the guys took off with Moon on their tails. Now that Usagi had some  
food I her system she could go faster and could easily keep up. 'If they keep going at this  
rate my wings are going to be sore tomorrow morning.'  
They landed in a meadow and the guys looked in amazed ment as Moon landed  
gracefully on the ground.  
"How did you do that? This morning you couldn't go fast." Gohan question the  
young heroine.  
"food does alot for me, the lunch was my first meal today." Moon replied.  
"Okay, don't interrupt us, we are training Goten today and need no distractions."   
Goku told the girl.  
Moon detransformed and sat and watch them. 'They are good, hey maybe I can  
get them to teach me to fight so fast, then no enemy could beat me and maybe the inners  
will respect me'  
After a couple hours the trio landed to see a smiling girl.  
"Are you ready to go back Goten has to study now." Goku questioned the blond  
hair girl.  
"Sure, let's go." with that Usagi was sailor moon again kept up easily with three  
guys.  
They got back and immediately Chi-Chi grabbed GOten and they went into the  
house. Usagi approached Goku.  
"Goku, do you think you can teach me how to fight like you guys?" Usagi asked  
the tall sayian.  
  
  
That's it for right now. By the way this is not a Mamo-baka fic. Usagi will not have a  
love interest expect Mamoru. Gohan is still married to Videl and Goten is being  
homeschooled by Chi-Chi. 


	3. Default Chapter

Author's Note: I messed up on the chapters for a while the third chapter was the same as the first. I am still learning the system.  
  
  
  
Usagi looked at the darked hair man and hoped he would say yes. The scouts wouldn't miss her the outers would eventually come and help the girls out. Then Goku gave his answer.  
"Ok, one condition. You have to tell us everything about you and your past. You have a day to think about this." Goku told her.  
"Father you can't just train her, we don't know anything about her." Gohan said franticly to his father.  
"That's why I want to hear her story, she hasn't attack us and so far I think she can ride Nimbus, in fact that's the other condition, Usagi." Goku said.  
"Thank you, give me a few hours to think it through." Usagi answered Goku and then she took Luna and they walk away from the house. Once they got away from the house, Luna jumped out of Usagi's arms.  
"What are you doing, we need to get back to Tokyo and you want to fight here. The girls are most likely worried sick about us, they most likely think that we were kidnapped by the enemy." Luna started, "Besides we can't tell them who you really are. They might be the enemy."  
"Luna, I have already search their hearts'. They are as pure hearted as me. they are a little weary of me. I don't blame Goku for wanting more info on me. If, I learn to fight with them, I don't have to tell them I was a clutz and late to school. That's why Matoko and Haruka never trained me and they don't want to hurt me. I don't know why but I fell safe here and I think we are in another dimension, so until I figure out how we got here we can't leave I might as well stay here. Okay, Luna we have to tell them an you have to stop playing dumb." Usagi said with an authoritative voice which Luna almost mistaken for Usagi's Lunarian mother Queen Serenity  
"Okay, you still have to study to keep up with everybody at home." Luna said sounding defeated.  
They went back to the house and Usagi got everyone in the living room and began to tell her story Silver Millennium and all. Goku sat there in shock he had a princess in his house, but he still needed to do one more thing. They left the house and he shouted. "Nimbus."  
This little could came up and Goku got on the cloud and pulled her up on it and she didn't fall off. Goku couldn't believe that she was pure hearted. They took off, Usagi not asking much, she pretty much trusted this guy, he had innocence in his eyes like she never seen before. When they got to a city Goku flew the cloud and landed in front of a place called Capsule Corp.. 


	4. The Discovery

A Discovery  
  
Usagi looked up to see the building. A guy came out of the building looking very pissed.  
  
"Kakarot, what the hell are you doing here and who is this brat with you?" he said.  
  
"I came to see Bulma about something not you so bug off." Goku said.  
  
Then a blue hair lady came out of the house.  
  
"Goku, how nice to see you, is there anything you need." Bulma asked the saiyan.  
  
"Yeah," he replied. "I want to know about lunarians, they lived on the moon several thousands of years ago..." he was interrupted.  
  
"How dare you suggest that I am lying to you, I did everything you wanted and you agreed to train me!" Usagi said, her moon mark was flaring on her head rather brightly., "Further more, I protect this planet not try to destroy it."   
  
"I will train you princess."  
  
"What?" Goku said, he turn to see a very humble Vegeta kneeling in front of the blond girl. He got up.  
  
"I know of this race you talk about. You need to come inside and sit. I can vouch for her." Everyone was shocked the normally verbal abuse man was completely change. 'Maybe I just let my doubts get in the way' Goku thought as they walked in to the living room."  
  
"Let me start." Vegeta began, "There were two kinds of sayians. The ones who fight and the ones who are kinda like pacifists. The pacifists fought when they had too and were usually more powerful than the ones who fought. Finally after years of trying to defend their way of living they all left and called them selves lunarians. That's why I bowed before the girl she is equal to me in status, although I am sorry to say not equal in my power. My question is I thought the lunarians died out long ago, what happened?"  
  
Usagi sighed and started out again about her life story. Then Vegeta .started asking questions about the other planets and what happened. The next question surprise her.  
  
"Why don't you have a tail?"   
  
"What, a tail I don't remember having a tail." The princess replied.  
  
"Interesting, not only did you guys live on the moon but manage to get rid of your tails, too bad we couldn't get along our the sayians really would of ruled the universe." Usagi giggled at the that thought, if he only knew. 


	5. The Next Few Months

The Next Few Months  
  
"Are you ready to fly without wings?" Goku asked the young princess. For weeks, Usagi had been working out with weights and learned to fight without energy. No she was going to learn how to fly in her civilian form. Ever since she introduced herself as a princess she hadn't changed into her heroine form, at the request of the fighters. Chi-Chi and Bulma insisted that she go to school, so that she can at least keep up with her friends at home, but school doesn't start till Sept. and it was July.. Vegeta and Goku have both been training her. Vegeta would treat her as an equal, which everyone was surprise. Vegeta would mention her to be a super-sayian without transforming, dispite her blue eyes. Goku couldn't believe how fast she was, (all those years of running to school help her out). Goku trusted her, and after hearing stories about all the fight he had been in, she wasn't surprised that he doesn't trust powerful people he didn't know. She hadn't met the rest of the gang yet, but she heard of stories.  
  
Luna still didn't rust the sayians and tried to communicate with the other scouts, but no matter what she tried the commicator didn't work. Usagi told her friend an guardian that it was probably fate for her to be here. Usagi didn't say it, but she thought that the silver crystal granted her wish. Usagi became great friends with Bulma and Chi-Chi, and Videl who was Gohan's wife. Usagi treated Trunks, who was Bulma's and Vegeta's son and Goten as little brothers and would spar with them on a regular basis.  
  
Usagi looked at Goku and nodded.   
  
"Okay, you need to focus on your energy and then imagined yourself floating just above the ground. Then think about the direction you want to go in." Goku instructed.  
  
Usagi looked at Goku and nodded. Se closed her eyes and focused on her energy and did what Goku said. She began to float and she opened her eyes and saw that she was floating. Keeping her concentration, she started to move. Usagi felt excited, but kept her concentration. She did a brief circle around Goku and landed.  
  
"That was easy Goku." she told her sensei  
  
"Well you learn very fast if instructed properly." Goku told his student. He had come to love Usagi like a daughter. "Maybe in a week we will teach you ki blast, but for right now you still need to practice you sparing skills, if there is one thing I have learned in fighting evil people is that they are unpredictable and confident in their abilities. You have this inner power in you and once you use it you will be one of the most powerful beings in the universe. That's probably why Vegeta respects you so much, you have so much potential. Let me get Goten you and him can spar for a while I watch. Maybe I can point out some weaknesses in your fighting."  
  
Goten came out the house an they started to spar. Usagi kept herself in a defensive stance the whole time while Goten tried to weaken her with numerous punches and kicks. Usagi finally saw an opening and landed a powerful punch on Goten's face, which got a chuckle for his father.   
  
  
'Goten doesn't have any idea how powerful she is.' Goku thought. 'She is just playing with him right now.'  
  
They trained until September came along and in agreement they all decided to send Usagi to high school, claiming that she was home schooled. Se took all of her placement tests and got the highest marks.   
  
'I will have to thank Ami later for making me study.' Usagi told herself. The group also moved her into a room at Capsule Corp, so she wouldn't have to use much energy to get to school. 


	6. School Time

Author's Notes: I just I should remind you that I don't own Dragon Ball Z or Sailor Moon. I just think the characters are cool.  
  
School Time  
  
Usagi woke with a groan. It's her first day back in school. 'This really sucks. I hate school. Hey,' she thought with a smile, 'maybe they are not hard, the test were a breeze, shoot I might just not have to study here.' In a flash Usagi grab her clothes and jumped into the shower.  
  
After getting ready and eating, Bulma took Usagi to school, even after Usagi insisted that she needed the exercise. Bulma wanted to make sure the blond didn't idle. Bulma dropped usagi off at the same school Gohan went to. Usagi got out and went inside. Walking around she found her first class quickly and sat down. Uswagi looked at her schedule and chuckled, she was in all senior courses, but labelled as a junior. The students filed in and sat down. A blond guy sat down beside Usagi and introduced himself.  
  
"Hi, my name is Jed, what's your cutie?" he said with a grin.  
  
"Usagi, and I am not aviable, got it." she told Jed.  
  
"Sorry, didn't mean to. You look like you are new here. I have been here four years and know everyone. To get your forgiveness, let help you out today, fair lady." Jed. said and got on one knee and grinned at her.  
  
'He must not mean any harm, besides he looks familiar, he looks like someone fro my past.' Usagi thought.  
  
"Sure why not. I know no one else, Jed., here is my schedule." Usagi answered Jed. and handed him her schedule.  
  
"Wow! You're a junior, this is awesome you and Zio will get along great he takes all college level courses. WE don't have all the same classes, but I can lead you to the others, maybe my other friends are in them." Jed. told her. "If I see them I will point them in your direction and make sure that you are taken."  
  
AS the day went on Usagi had lunch with Jed and friends. Jed was the smart allelic, the class clown. His blue eyes sparkled with mischief. Then there eas the opposite Kun , he had this cool demeanour, he had long platinum blond hair and blue eyes. Neph had wavy brown hair that reach past his shoulders.. Neph. was a fighter and talked about the constellations. Zio, the guy Jed mention earlier, was blond hair that was wavy but pulled back in a band and green eyes. He mostly kept to his books and was surprise to see That Usagi had all senior classes and complimented her on being able to start college early.  
  
All the while in the back of Usagi mind was working over time. She knew them but couldn't figure out how. She will have to ask Luna later. Their souls were completely pure. But then disaster struck. A monster was in the school. Well, Usagi could handle it, but the problem was trying to get away from the guys to transform. But eventually she lost them and found a dark corner and transformed. She flew so fast and at the scene she saw four guy. 


	7. Identities Discovered

Author's note: If you guys didn't know I am using the character Usagi from the manga. By the time the Stars series was written, Usagi has a strong heart and would do anything to keep her friends alive. I am really happy that a lot of you like the story.   
  
Identities Discovered.  
  
Sailor Moon looked on as the four men battles the monster. They wore black armour that covered their upper body lined with various colors. They looked like they could handle the monster so Moon looked on until she felt she was needed. She wanted to get a reading on them before they saw her. They each commanded an element. The one guy who commanded water had long blond hair tied in a band. The one who commanded fire had short blond hair. The one with long brown hair was using the wind and the finally the one using earth has long platium blond hair. After these observations, it hit moon hard, 'They are the generals, damn it, I can't fight them now.' As she looked on they eventually killed the monster and left, with Usagi hot on their tracks. They then turned into regular humans. Seeing this Usagi was in shock, her new friends, 'Why didn't see them before. I can't be friends with them. But they have pure hearts. This is too confusing. I will just have to confront them now.'  
  
moon jumped from the tree and called to them.   
  
"Hey Jed, Neph, Zoi, and Kun. Get your butts over and explain to me why you guys are still alive." Moon shouted at the four men.  
  
They turned around and all their faces turned white in shock. They would never dream of seeing Sailor moon in this dimension. They all came and got on one knee before her.  
  
Then Kun began to speak. "Princess, we are so sorry for all the hurt we put through you and Endy." Usagi whence at the use of her beloved's nickname. "After Metallia was defeated we were sent to this dimension to be punished. Be had to grow up again and fight against the evil the Zfighters couldn't beat. If you don't remember we were Endy's generals before Beryl seduced us into her ways. Now that you are here we want to swear our loyalty to you, Moon Princess, by blood bond so that we will never falter again."  
  
Moon looked at them and saw that they ment what they say and she could remember a time with the scouts had fallen in love with the traitors, but still they were dead and when Mamoru commanded their spirits would come and help him out by giving them wisdom.  
  
"Then how is it that Endy can talk to you through his stones?" Moon asked the four men.  
  
Neph spoke this time. "I remember when you guys fought the Black Moon, Endy, called to us using the stones as a connection. I think because we still shared a bond with im he was command us to appear before him and talk to him. Kind alike when Primsa used astro projection to call Rebus."  
  
"That explains alittle more." Moon said. Then a thought came to her 'If I detransform, then I can see what they will do when I am in civilian form, after all they want to do ancient magic that can't be broken. They must of changed.' She detransformed in front of them.  
  
Again they looked white and Kun almost passed out.  
  
"Shoot, we should of figured it was you. I could feel the pure aura emanating form you when I was with you." Jed stated.  
  
"Its okay I couldn't figure how I knew you guys beforehand till the battle." Usagi said with a smile, 'They really have changed, I have to tell Luna, besides she is the only one I know that can do blood bonds.' The she spoke again. "Where are you guys living right now?"  
  
"As part of punishment we have to live with a alien named Piccolo, Queen Serenity sent us to him. He is from Namek and is a hard trainer."  
  
"No wonder I haven't met him, Goku said he was busy training some people. Does he know everything about you?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Yeah, since your mother appeared in front of him and told him everything. He said that he would meet us at Capsule Corp after school, where that is." Jed answered the blond teenager. 


	8. More Explanations

More Explanations  
  
The five of tem left the school and headed to Capsule Corp., since this was where Usagi is staying for the time being. When they got there they saw a disgruntle group. Bulma started. "Where were you, I heard about this attack at your school but when I got there I couldn't find, you had us scared?" Bulma said. "Sorry, I ran into these guys and I watched them kill the monster and we talked. Where is Piccolo, I want to met him, since he knows about me and the guys." Usagi told her friend. "He is outside sparring with Gohan." "Thanks." The five of them went outside to see the green alien and Gohan sparring. They were little specks here there and everywhere. Finally they stopped and Piccolo came down to talk to his students. "So you have defeated another monster, today, boys?" "Yes we have sensei. This is Usagi, she can explain who she is if she wants too." Kun said bowing to his sensei. "Piccolo, I believe you have met my mother Queen Serenity. She gave you he task of training these four men. I want the know what the conditions was for their release to be back in my service?" Usagi said in a regal tone. "How do I know you are the moon princess? I cannot tell anything about them to you unless I have proof of who you are." Piccolo answered. "Fine you will get your proof." Usagi said in an annoyed voice. She then summons the silver crystal and she became the moon princess in front of the green alien. " I am sorry, the queen was very serious, when she said I must tell no one about the guys, but you are her daughter and we will go to a private place to discuss this matter." Piccolo said bowing to Serenity. "First let me get my advisor and then we will be off." Usagi said after she left her princess state and ran into the house and grabbed Luna out of her room. 


	9. The Bonding Ceremony

The Bonding Ceremony  
  
  
When Usagi approached the group, Luna started hiss loudly at the four generals. Usagi told her that it was okay and that they are friends. Luna stop hissing, but she looked at them as if they were waiting to kill Usagi. Piccolo, Usagi, Jed, Neph, Kun, and Zio left Capsule Corp and flew to a secluded spot in the forests near Goku's house. They landed and Usagi let Luna go and said in a commanding voice.  
  
"Luna of the planet Mau, loyal to the Moon Kingdom, transform into your human state."   
Luna nodded and her moon mark glowed and she became human. She had black hair that was in two buns on either side of her head, (total of four) which had hair streaming from them and came to her feet. She wore a spaghetti strap yellow dress, it came to just above her knees and had a see through black fabric that came to her feet with black puffs of cloth where the straps met the bodice of the dress. On her forehead was the crescent moon mark and she wore a chain with another crescent moon attach to it.  
"I can't believe you Usagi, these guys tried to kill you for a year and helped Beryl destroy the moon kingdom. The only thing that could redeem them is to do a blood bond whit you as the scouts did in the silver millennium." Luna was interrupted.  
  
"Luna they want to do a blood bond with me. We need you to do the spell and even they were evil now after the blood bond they are not allowed to hurt me in any way." Usagi told her feline companion.  
  
"Fine, but until the bond is complete I will watch you guys." Luna said haughty. She was very annoyed that Usagi would hang out with the traitors.  
  
"Okay now that is straight, Piccolo what did my mother say?" Usagi said in a weary voice, the day was getting more interesting and she was ready to go to bed.  
  
"When Queen Serenity came, she told me of the Silver Millennium and it's destruction. She told me of the events that the scouts had. Well after you defeated Chaos and everybody was brought back, they came back. Pluto found them and was going to bring them to you but they were babies. This was when she stepped in. She told Pluto that they would in good hands. She brought them to me. They came to me about five years ago. Within a year they became 15 and ready to train. I also sent them to high school. The Queen told me that their redemption must come from the ones they betrayed, so in fact I am allowed to hand them over to you right now and let you deal out the rest of the punishment. To let you know a day did not go past when they did regret their actions. There you heard my story. I will hand them over to you now." with a pause Piccolo then said. "I know you guys have private mater to attend to, I will make my leave you guys are welcome to my home to practice your skills."  
  
  
The green man left the group. Usagi stepped up and started to speak again.  
  
"Luna how long will it take to start the bonding process?" Usagi said turning to the black haired lady.  
  
"Well, I will need some herbs but one item is missing is the sword of the moon. If we have that it will take but an hour to prepare." Luna answered her charge.  
  
"Then let it be, I will summon the sword for you and then I know that I need to use the Crystal to kill any impurities in their hearts." Usagi said and in a flash turned into the moon princess.  
  
Luna left to look for the herbs she needed. Usagi called for the ancient sword and then created a bowl for Luna to use. She then summoned the guys forward. They got on one knee and the using the silver crystal, Serenity examen their hearts and cleanse them of guilt they had because of them. Luckily for them the princess had a forgiving heart, knowing that other powers were at play.  
  
Luna returned to see them sitting and chatting about the Silver Millennium. She grinned, the princess was good friends with the guys before the evil one came. That's why Luna didn't trust them. But the blood bond will take care of that. Luna started to mix the ingredients carefully watching the five of them and finally she was done, she called the five over and explain the process.  
  
"First, you all have to cut yourself with the blade Serenity summoned. You will then get some of your blood into the bowl. The second step, after I have mixed the blood and the herbs together, you will apply the mixture on to your cut, the herb counter act the poison that the sword has and the blood of the five you will enter. I will say some incantations and then you four will swear your loyalty to Serenity. This bond will never break. The bond will also make I so you can't turn against your friends. Now let's began." Luna commanded.  
  
Serenity went first, scratching herself with the blade then let a few drops of blood enter the bowl. She was followed by Kun, Jed, Zio, and then Neph. they had by this time changed into their former general uniforms that they wore when they under Endyimon's rule. After Luna mixed the concoction, they each took a fifth o it and smeared it on their cuts, while Luna spoke ancient Lunarian to activate the bond. Kunzite was the first to speak on one knee.  
  
"Serenity, Princess of the Moon Kingdom, I Kunzite the commanding officer of Endimon's generals, lay my sword before and therefore become your servant and warrior." Kunzite said looking at the almost queen of the Silver millennium.  
  
"I Serenity accept your sword, Kunzite commanding officer of Endimon's generals." Serenity said accepting the arms of Kunzite. He was followed by Jadeite, then Nephrite, and last but not least Zoisite.  
  
After the bond was complete they all had a rush of emotions and memories. Then it hit her why the senshi never really dated, sure they had lots of admirers, but never had a steady boyfriend. The senshi still loved the generals and vice versa. 


End file.
